Alex Rider: A Stargate SG1 Adventure
by a-snow-induced-headache
Summary: A new person joins SG1 and helps a lot of the members along the way. I know, I suck at summaries. Sorry.
1. Prolouge

Title: Alex Rider: A Stargate SG-1 Adventure

Author: Littlebluestring

Rating: PG (does crap count as a swearword?)

Pairing: SJ (maybe some DJ (J as in Janet) i haven't decided yet)

Spoilers: Errr. Well. It has new people in it. Meaning it has Mitchell in it. Yeah thats it. For now. I think.

Summary: New person Alex Rider joins Sg-1. Complete chaos. From the word go. It's a happy ending don't worry.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Feedback would be good. At least so I know that my stories arn't competely crap. Alex Rider is NOT the same character in the Alex Rider spy series by Anthony Horowitz. I just really like the name and am not imaginative enough to come up with one of my own.

I do not own Stargate yada yada you get the picture get on with the fanfic already.

Alex Rider: A Stargate Sg-1 Adventure

Lt. Col. Alex Rider walked along the corridors of the top secret US Air Force base with unease. He was nervous. And rightly so. Barely 14 years old and applying for a job with the legendary Stargate Command. He would just have to make sure his breath didn't smell.

Alex stopped outside a door labelled "General Hank Landry USAF". He cleared his throat and straightened his tie before knocking on the door.

"Come in", a voice came from inside.

Oh boy. This was it. Alex opened the door and walked in.

Nice short chap. Keep you wanting more. At least thats what my english teacher says a good story should do. more soon


	2. Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

Chapter Two. w00t go me I managed to get two chapters up in ten minutes. YAY

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare…

Well, he'd got the job. And now that he'd been assigned to the SGC he was… a DJ. Desk jockey. As Alex read through another report about daring escapes, aliens, space ships and weird technology, he decided that the SGC was way overrated. At least for the people on the desk.

He'd come hoping to join the flagship team and touch the stars. Instead, he'd joined the writer's cramp club and had his feet firmly on the ground. Not exactly what he'd expected.

Sighing, he got up to take yet another report to Gen Landry. Man, that was all he seemed to do.

Halfway there, just when he was wondering if life could get any more boring a green blur ran straight into him. And immediately fell to the floor. Dropping the report, Alex helped it up.

"Thanks", it said. As it got up, Alex regarded it. Tall, blonde, blue eyed, female… Alex didn't need to read the tag around her neck to know that this was Lt. Col Samantha Carter. His eyes widened. The leader of SG-1. Who'd saved the galaxy, (or at very least, the Earth,) loads of times. The person that was… looking at him strangely, wondering why he was staring. Unless his fly was open… no. It was the staring.

When he finally opened his mouth he said, "Sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there."

"That's ok…. Colonel Rider. I'm in a hurry."

"Oh. Well, don't let me keep you waiting…"

Alex smiled a feeble smile, which said, "Please don't go, put me on your team. Please!"

Samantha only grinned at him.

"Actually, I might need someone to help me…"

"Umm." Wow, there were so many answers to that.

"I should probably check with General Landry."

The smile on her face vanished like sunshine going behind a cloud. Then it was back with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"You're new aren't you?"

Alex nodded dumbly.

"Ok, well, just come with me and I'll clear it with Landry later."

"You got it. Good, good. Man, this is exciting…"

Again with the look. Alex winced.

"I should really stop talking shouldn't I?"

Samantha nodded. Alex abruptly shut up. They came to a door and she opened it and went in, beckoning for Alex to follow. There were three figures seated around a table. Alex's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he recognised each of them.

Dr. Daniel Jackson- archaeologist and general dusty artefacts guy.

Teal'c- A Jaffa, master in combat, once Apohis's First Prime and now a loyal member of SG-1

Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell- An acclaimed pilot and excellent soldier

Alex gawped. SG-1. Holy moly.


	3. Shadow in the background of the morgue

_Previously on Stargate SG1:_

_They came to a door, which she opened it and went in, beckoning for Alex to follow. There were three figures seated around a table. Alex's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he recognised each of them._

_Dr. Daniel Jackson- archaeologist and general dusty artefacts guy._

_Teal'c- A Jaffa, master in combat, once Apohis's First Prime and now a loyal member of SG-1_

_Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell- An acclaimed pilot and excellent soldier_

_Alex gawped. SG-1. Holy moly._

_And now the continuation…_

**Theshadow in the background of the morgue...**

"Well done, Sam. You're only two minutes late." Said Mitchell.

Indignantly Carter replied, "I'm not actually to blame this time. I ran into Col. Rider over there" waving a hand in his direction.

Daniel smiled. "And then brought him along as proof?"

The Jaffa interjected, "He appears to be rather quiet does he not, Colonel Carter?

Alex gawped. SG1. Holy Moly.

At that moment a door to one side of the room opened and General Landry walked in. He stared at the scene for a long time before saying, "Would one of you care to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

SG1 looked at Sam. Sam looked at SG1. General Landry looked at Alex. Alex looked at his shoes.

"Umm, we were, er, just talking about Sam's lateness…" Daniel smiled weakly.

Samantha Carter shot him a look. Daniel chuckled nervously.

Landry frowned. "Which one of you brought my front desk man?"

Alex's head shot up. Crap. Was that all he was? A front desk man. Only there because all the better people were off doing more important jobs. After everything he'd been through…

He thought back along his life's history. He was an orphan. He had no siblings and the only relative he had, his grandfather, was sick with cancer and in no condition to care for him. He had been born in Reading, England, and had no real memories before the care home he had been put into. No one had seemed to want him. Finally, when he was thirteen years old, he'd had enough. He was already well built, with the body of an athlete, as the only thing that kept him sane in the home was running around the field that the home owned. He looked a lot older than he was and thought, with the right touch ups here and there, he could pass for an eighteen year old and run away without being found out too soon.

Then he had joined the RAF and was being trained to do things that it wasn't thought possible for a boy of his age to do. He learned how to fight, how to fly and how to push himself further than he could ever go. He learned. And he was good at it. He thrived on hardship.

Then, one day, he was called into the commander's office. He was being sent to Special Services. Fear jumped into his throat. That was not what he had planned at all. He could handle killing to save himself from being killed. But he could no way handle assassinating people, as he was sure he would have to do for SS. So, in his desperation, he told the commander everything and waited to be sent, tail between legs, back to the home. But it didn't happen. Instead he was sent to America, Colorado Springs and Stargate Command. He couldn't believe his luck…

"Well Alex?" General Landry seemed less than impressed.

Alex took a second to realise that a conversation had been going on.

"Yes, sir?"

"I was merely enquiring why no one except Col. Carter seems to have heard about your rather impressive record."

"Sir?"

Sam stepped in to help him out. " You, know, the pilot, the mechanic, the scientist, the over all great soldier…"

Alex looked at his shoes again. "Oh, _that_ record…" Feeble smile.

"How old are you, Alex?" General Landry asked.

"14, sir."

Everyone in the room gave a start, except Sam, who already knew, and Teal'c, who never started at anything, however surprising.

"Well, I guess that's why you were sent here. If you were any older you'd be in Iraq."

"Thank you sir." Alex said politely. Iraq? Who would want to go to Iraq when they could go to other galaxies?

"Could you step out of the room for a moment please, Colonel Rider?"

Alex nodded and closed the door behind him.

Okay, that's done. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I feel like such a mug just writing when I don't know if anyone is reading it


	4. I hope he is a gentleman

As soon as the door closed, Sam turned around and said, "You know, that kid would be a great person to have on SG1,"

Now it was General Landry's turn to gawp. "What are you saying Colonel? Are you making an official plea to add a _minor _to your team!"

Sam shrugged. "If that's what I have to do…"

Cameron butted in. "Sam, you are _insane! _I mean, you said it yourself. He's a kid. And if he joins SG1 we'll be taking him to other planets! He'll likely get himself killed and us with him."

"Give him a chance, Cam" Daniel responded on Sam's behalf.

"I'm sorry, but my gut instinct is saying NO WAY!"

In the time-honoured tradition of a female army officer fighting to make her point stand, Sam blew her top.

"You know what! SCREW your gut instinct! If you'd seen his training record…"

Cameroon frowned and interrupted, "Exactly. _Training_ record. We don't know how he'll react under pressure. He's just a kid and I don't think a kid is good enough for SG1, Sam.

General Landry looked at his flagship team and sighed.

"Ok, let's bring this meeting to order. First point: Col. Carter wants Col. Rider in SG1. Right?"

Sam nodded. "Yes sir."

"Right, Col Mitchell is opposed. Dr Jackson?"

Daniel suddenly seemed to find the table extremely interesting. He fiddled with a pen as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Sam. Maybe we should put him on another team, but not SG1. Like Cam said, we don't know how someone as young as him will react under pressure."

Sam opened her mouth to say something but Landry put up his hand for silence.

"Teal'c?"

"I believe he has the heart of a warrior, General Landry. He has the look of one who has been through many troubles and triumphed."

General Landry sighed again. The team was split. Great.

"Are you sure Alex wants to be on your team Col Carter?"

Sam grinned. "Oh yes sir. You should have seen the look on his face when he saw me."

"And what was that?"

"Like someone who had seen a ghost or an avenging angel sir."

Cameron scoffed. "Why don't we just ask him sir?"

Landry nodded. "Yes."

He strode to the door and opened it; to find Alex Rider completely vanished.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1_

Alex stood outside the door like a tin soldier, desperately trying to hear what was being said. And failing pathetically. Good old military soundproof walls. Excellent.

Just then a man wearing green BDU's with greyish brownish hair and very dark brown eyes walked up. Alex gawped. For at least the fourth time that day. Jack O'Neill. Holy Moly. Jack O'Neill. One of the first people through the Stargate, one time leader of SG1 and now head of Homeworld Security. Holy Moly.

"Hey," the legend said. "Hank in?"

Alex nodded dumbly.

"Busy?"

Alex nodded. Dumbly.

"Ok then. Guess it'll have to wait."

Alex finally recovered the ability to talk.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Oh, I doubt it. Well, actually you might. How do you tell someone that they are about to be replaced by someone who had the best job in the world and wants it back to go and do another one of the best job's in the world?"

Phew, Alex thought. I had a hard time following that.

"Err. Would you be that person, sir?"

"No, not me. An old friend of mine though."

The glimmer of anticipation in Alex's eyes died. Nuts.

"Tell ya what, Colonel…. Rider. We'll discuss this over coffee."

"Ok."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, yes sir."

Jack raised both eyebrows.

"With all due respect, what, sir?"

"You're new aren't you?"

Alex grimaced. "Is it that obvious?"

Jack grinned. "Oh yeah."

He chuckled as they walked off.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1_

Cameron started laughing. General Landry's head snapped round. "What is so funny Colonel?"

"You're talking about putting this kid on SG1 and he can't even be trusted to stand outside a door?"

Sam frowned. "Sir, permission to go and look for him?"

"Granted, Colonel. Try the commissary. He's new so he won't know how bad the food is!"

_sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1_

Alex was sitting in the commissary, making small talk with a legend. Stargate Command was way underrated.

"So… d'ya like the Simpsons?"

Alex looked up to see Jack looking over at the door.

"Yes, sir."

"What?"

"You asked me if I like the Simpsons. I said yes."

Jack smiled absent-mindedly. "Is that who I think it is?" He said, pointing.

Alex looked over to see Samantha Carter scanning the room, obviously looking for something. On the spur of the moment, he ducked under the table. Jack chuckled. "Sorry, I think I blew your cover."

Alex saw a pair of feet come to rest next to the table.

"Sir!" she exclaimed.

"You don't have to call me sir any more, Carter. I'm not your CO. Just call me Jack, or if you can't handle that, O'Neill." He said, jokingly.

"I don't think so, sir…"

Alex slowly backed out from underneath the table with the intention of escaping back to his desk and hopefully not getting kicked off the program for running away.

"There's our runaway!"

Cameron's loud voice caused Alex to jump. Sam started and Jack frowned.

"Mitchell!" he yelled. "What do you mean by runaway? I asked him to join me for coffee."

"Where's the coffee now, sir?"

Jack paused. "Don't get smart with me Mitchell. We were getting it."

Sam grinned, but Jack's attention was diverted, once again, to the door.

"Hank! How are ya buddy?"

Landry jumped. "Jack?"

"Oh boy." Murmured Cameron. Alex nodded.

"Can I have a word with you, Hank?"

_sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1_

Ok, that's it for now. Next chapter we'll have Jack and Hammond coming back to the SGC and Alex joining SG1. And a bit of action because it's a bit slow moving. Sorry about that. Sorry again and thankyou for reading and reviewing.


	5. Th unsuspecting victim

Thanks people for reviewing, I was really encouraged by the stuff you said.

Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sgsg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1 

They had all, minus Jack and General Landry, crammed into Sam's lab. They were just sitting or standing in silence. Alex was twitching. Teal'c was standing calmly. Sam was sitting at her desk. Daniel was playing with a pen. And Cameron was pacing up and down. They looked like people that had no idea what to do with themselves. They felt like it too.

Cameron was first to break the silence.

"What do you guys think he's talking to Landry about?"

Alex spoke up. "He's moving him to Homeworld Security."

"WHAT?" Sam and Daniel ejaculated.

"Are you still here?" said an irritated Cameron.

Alex had had enough.

"Look, _Cameron,_ I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you think you can boss me around you've got another think coming. I worked hard to get where I am right now. I ran away from a children's home. I endured training that most adults can't do. I was found out and for some mad reason, they wanted to keep me in the army. But I was too young to serve anywhere on earth; it would have been seen as an outrage. So I ended at the SGC. I at least hoped to get onto a team. But I didn't, do I waited. And now I have got onto a team, you decide to screw it up for me. Well it's not gonna to happen. You think I'm not tough enough? Fine. We can wrestle or something. And believe after everything I've been through, you should be easy enough to beat."

Alex stopped, out of breath. Now he was for it. Straight back to England and the home. Great. Nice way to screw yourself, Rider.

There was a silence. Broken only be General O'Neill clapping from the back of the room where he'd come in, in the middle of Alex's outburst. Slowly, they all started clapping. Alex was bewildered. He'd lost his temper and they were _clapping_ him?

Cameron grinned. "You wanna join SG1? Open door as far as I'm concerned. Just don't start crying when I beat you at that wrestling."

Alex grinned. Sg1. Holy moly.

"Jeez, Rider, your grin gets any wider and it'll spit your face open." Jack commented.

Then he chuckled. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I was just remembering a certain young captain who challenged me to arm wrestle the first time we met."

A twinkle entered Jack's eye. Sam blushed.

"Never did happen, did it Carter?"

"No sir."

"Pity."

"Maybe for me sir."

"Oh, really? And why not a pity for me?"

"Well, with all due respect, sir, I'd have beaten you hollow."

"Well, with all due respect, Carter I'd have…."

Jack stopped as he realised that everyone was looking at him strangely. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Haven't you guys got work or something?"

Cameron opened his mouth but Alex butted in.

"We wanna know who the new head of the SGC is, sir."

"I thought I told you that that information was classified?" Jack frowned.

"Nope" Alex shrugged.

"Oh well. Must've slipped my mind…" Jack smiled.

He then walked out of the door, pausing to deliver his parting shot.

"Have fun, kids!"

_sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex had been in SG1 for two days and so far… nada. El zilcho. Nothing. Jack had left pretty much as soon as he came, saying something about "down time" and "gotta go and see my buddy Thor!"

Alex was sharing Sam's lab so that she could show him the ropes around the SGC and so that he wouldn't have to share with Daniel, who would periodically get so emersed in an artefact he would forget about anything else. Sam grew to like him a lot, even though he couldn't stand blue jello.

Then, out of the blue, on Alex's third day in the SGC, a klaxon sounded throughout the SGC. "_Unscheduled offworld activation. This is not a drill. Unscheduled offworld activation…"_

As SG1 pilled into the gateroom, Landry was having some problems. One of the computer guys shouted, "The iris won't close sir!"

Sam took one look at SG1 and they all magically produced guns from somewhere at the same time. It would have been quite impressive if they weren't in potential danger. Alex smiled grimly. He had been getting bored. At last, there would be some action!

Cameron whispered to him, "I'll cover you if you get a little bit scared…"

Alex threw him a look. Cameron shrugged. A wormhole opened and SG1 braced themselves.

Jack O'Neill came staggering through the gate backwards, firing at something on the other side.

"CLOSE THE IRIS!" he yelled.

As soon as he said this, four hefty looking Jaffa with big dangerous looking weapons appeared through the Stargate. SG1 fired at them and they went back through the gate.

One of the computer guys yelled "EUREKA!" and closed the iris.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Phew that was quite a long chapter. Again please read and review and thankyou for reading it!


	6. Desperate for attention

I'm sorry I haven't written for a while, my Internet server had some problems. But they fixed it! (YAY) and here I am….

_sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1_

Chapter 5

General Landry looked bemusedly around the table at SG1, old and new. He sat at one end of the table; Jack sat on his left, on his right, Sam, next to her Cameron and Daniel and opposite them, Teal'c and Alex.

"Alright, Jack. How about you tell us what happened?"

Jack cleared his throat. Sam looked at him expectantly. Alex started to wonder what the hell he was going to put in his report.

"It was a weird mistake, kinda funny in an ironic sorta way. Thor nicely suggested that I visit the Tok'ra. I didn't want to but he did ask very nicely."

Jack stopped and waggled his eyebrows.

"Anyway, the visit was over and I was ready to come back here. Well, I'm damned if they don't dial the wrong gate. Instead of the lovely, smiling faces of everyone here, I see a load of Jaffa. Who immediately jumped on me and tied me up to the gate. Hitting was involved."

Alex noted that at this point Sam looked a little concerned. He chuckled to himself.

"It was then that I realised that if the gate opened I would be a dead man. But I knew they would take me somewhere when their superiors told them to. As the chain was quite long I crept up to the DHD and entered Earth's address apart from chevron 7. Whilst I was waiting, I heard them mention a few names of slaves that they were going to "_test"_ something on. One of them was Vala De something. Anyway. I waited till they took me elsewhere and fought free. I don't think they thought the chain was long enough to get to the DHD. I fought free, entered chevron 7 and dived through the gate. Then, it appears, they sent four Teal'c types after me. And then I saw the lovely smiling faces of you people. Except for Carter who looked confused." He grinned.

Sam ignored the jibe. "This Vala, did you see her, sir?"

"No, they just talked about her. Not much though. Not too big on words, Jaffa."

Daniel choked on his water. "I just realised who she might be!"

SG1 (except Alex) threw him a look. Cameron coughed. "Er… we had kinda got that one already, Jackson.

Alex frowned. "Wait, wait. You guys know her?"

Sam grinned. "Oh, yeah. Her and Daniel had a little…"

Daniel cut her off. "So what are gonna do about it?"

SG1 smirked at him.

Alex threw them a puzzled look. "Don't we need to do a daring rescue kind of thing?"

"Well, we'd need to send a MALP through to check that there are no Jaffa guarding the gate. Although from what I saw, it doesn't look too promising. But anyway, send it through."

Landry coughed. "I'm sorry Jack, I know you're used to giving orders but you haven't replaced me yet."

Alex gasped. YES!He thought. It's all coming together!

Jack frowned. "Actually, Hank, I don't know how you heard it, but I'm not replacing you. Hammond is replacing you."

Alex started laughing. Oh yeah, It was definitely coming together. But wait, if Hammond was coming back than that would mean that Jack wasn't. Damn.

Jack spoke again. "I'm rejoining SG1."

Sam looked at him, confused. "How does that work, sir? You're a general."

Jack grinned. "Let's just say I was very naughty and I'm not any more."

Alex's brain was fit to explode. In the end, he just jumped and hit his head on the ceiling. That calmed him down.

Daniel, who had a tendency to go bit wacko, hugged Jack. Cameron shook his hand. Landry shook Teal'c's hand. Sam and Alex were left looking slightly bemused. Sam turned to the SF. "Better strike this from the record, Airman."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Then he smiled to himself. Jack O'Neill was coming back to the SGC. Right where he belonged.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. The reason Jack was demoted was because, try as I might, I had no idea how else I could get him back on SG1. But hey, it's my fanfic and I'll write it how I want. Lol. Again, please read and review.


	7. Am I more than you bargained for yet?

I suppose I'd better get back on track now… so, the second of my "instalments" in one day! YAY.

Chapter 6

Alex gasped as the Stargate opened. He had never seen it open before, only when the event horizon had fully settled. There was a loud whooshing, then a big bubble of what looked like water came out from the Stargate before it settled.

General Landry said over the intercom, "SG1 and SG13, you have a mission."

With that, they walked through the gate.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex staggered out of the gate, feeling very sick. He was lucky there weren't any Jaffa. He would have thrown up all over them. As it was, he was quietly sick in a corner. He looked up to see Sam looking at him. He looked at his shoes, embarrassed.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, you get used to it after a while."

Alex merely nodded. There was no way he could talk.

Jack was giving instructions but all Alex heard was, "SG1, follow me."

So he did.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

They had walked for about 15 minutes before they came to gleaming white building, which somewhat resembled an insane hospital. There were two Jaffa standing outside the door, guarding. Daniel sighed.

Jack glanced at him. "What?"

"Are we gonna sneak in or shoot them?"

Cameron frowned. "Shoot them I think. If we break in there will be an alarm or something."

Jack cast him an annoyed look. "Thankyou, _colonel. _Just remember who's in charge here."

Sam smiled into her sleeve.

"You got a better idea, sir?" Cameron asked innocently.

"No… but we're gonna zat them. Less noise."

SG1 nodded. Jack smiled. Good. His team hadn't forgotten the chain of command in his absence.

"Alex, let's see how you are with a zat."

Alex smiled to himself, took out his zat and shot the two guards before they even realised that they had been hit.

Cameron whistled softly. "Nice shot."

Alex smiled. "Thanks. How long with they be out for?"

Everybody looked at Sam. She blushed, like she always did when she didn't know the answer.

"Long enough."

Jack smiled softly at her. "Good enough for me."

SG1 ran down the hill and into the complex.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

It was Alex that found the holding cell for the "lab rat" slaves. There were four of them, with only one guard sanding outside the door.

OK, Alex thought. They were aiming to do this with minimum hassle. Which meant not being discovered. Which meant only shoot when necessary. Alex shrugged. What the hell. He pulled out his zat and shot the guard.

He then sauntered past him, pausing only to pick up the keys to the cell.

He walked in and unlocked the cell to find all four slaves sound asleep. There was also absolutely no way of knowing which one was Vala. Rats. He woke them all, silencing them by outing his hand over their mouths. "Shh."

Their eyes widened. There were two men and two women. One of the women had a black eye and a cut on her leg. The other was pregnant. One of the men looked like he had a broken arm. Alex frowned. This was gonna be harder than he had first thought.

Just then an alarm went off so loudly that it was all Alex could do to put his head in his hands and run away. Instead he swore violently, but he couldn't hear himself anyway. Beckoning to the slaves to follow him, he ran out.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Daniel had been walking along with Jack, stealthily. He stopped at a wall covered in hieroglyphics. _Of a type he hadn't seen before! _A look of pure delight entered his eyes. He reached out and touched one of the symbols. Then an alarm went off, making Jack jump and deafening Daniel. Jack scowled at him. "Did you touch something?"

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

As Alex approached the gate he yelled to SG13, "Open the gate!"

Immediately a member of SG13 started punching the buttons on the DHD. A familiar whooshing sound was heard and the four "lab rats" dived through the gate.

Alex took up a position behind the DHD and pulled out his gun. He glanced at SG13. "Get ready for some action guys. And girl." He said as he noticed the one female member of SG13.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

As soon as Sam, Cameron and Teal'c heard the alarm go off they had started running

back to the gate, hell for leather. Behind them, Jaffa started pouring out of the building and firing staff weapons at them.

As soon as they neared the gate, they took up defensive positions and started firing back.

Daniel and Jack ran up, under heavy fire. The Jaffa had also taken up positions, at a distance. Alex ducked as a bullet pinged past his head. He yelled to Jack, "Should we go back, sir?"

Jack nodded. "Teal'c, Daniel, get your asses through that gate!"

Teal'c and Daniel dived though the gate, closely followed by SG13.

Jack looked at Sam. "Now you, Carter. Rider, cover her."

Sam got up and ran for the gate. Just as she did, Alex felt something coming at him. He was hit with tremendous force by an invisible force. He was thrown off his feet and winded.

A yell came from Sam's direction. Crap. She was hit. He heard Cameron yelling at him from a distance. Ignoring the pain in his ribs, he got up, picked Sam up with an effort and dived through the gate. Then he thankfully let the floor knock him out.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Phew I think that's the longest chapter I've written! And I managed to get some action. I was about time though. Again please review and thankyou for reading!


	8. I've got a sunset in my veins

Grr hayfever! I'm staying indoors for now, so I might as well get on with my fanfic!

Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg 

Chapter 7

Alex opened his eyes to find Teal'c looking down at him with a slightly worried expression. But anyone who knew him well would know that it was a very worried expression. Then he smiled as he realised that Alex had woken up.

"Colonel Rider. Are you aware of your surroundings?"

Alex nodded.

"What happened?"

Teal'c gained a worried expression again. "Perhaps I should get Doctor Frasier… It is not a good sign that you do not remember what happened."

Alex sat up, wincing as he remembered the pain in his ribs, too late.

"It's ok Teal'c I think I remember. We were on that planet and Sam was hit… How is she? Is she ok?"

Teal'c frowned, almost imperceptibly. "That remains to be seen, Alex Rider."

Alex collapsed back onto the bed. The pain had become too much. Dr Frasier chose this choice moment to walk over.

"Hi Alex. I'm Dr Janet Frasier."

Alex gawped. Dammit, it was turning into a habit.

Janet paused while she read through his notes. "Well, congratulations Colonel. You have been unconscious for two hours and you have two broken ribs. Well done."

Alex frowned. He was no way up to sarcasm. He changed the subject.

"How's Sam?"

No one had noticed Daniel come in. "Yeah, how is Sam?"

Janet frowned. "She's still out cold. She's over there, to the right of you, Alex."

She pointed to a bed on the far side of the infirmary. Jack was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"Just friends, my ass." The petit doctor mumbled.

Daniel looked up. "What?"

"Sorry, very busy…" Dr Frasier walked off grinning.

Daniel gasped as if suddenly remembering something.

"Oh Alex?"

Alex turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Cam's gonna kill you."

Alex started. "WHAT? Owch." As he remembered the pain in his ribs, again, too late.

Daniel started stuttering. "Um. Yeah. He. He err. He blames you for not covering Sam."

Alex looked down at his hands. "Oh."

He looked up at Daniel, his dark blue eyes meeting Daniel's hazel ones without a trace of excuse.

"Do you think I let her get hit? That I'm too incompetent to cover someone?"

Daniel shuffled nervously. "No, no, of course now. You were thrown off your feet. By… Something."

Alex looked over at Sam, lying in a hospital bed, with a drip in her arm. He frowned and tried to shake the feeling of guilt. His blue eyes became hazy.

He turned back to face Daniel and Teal'c. "It is probably my fault. I should have got up again faster. I should have done something."

Daniel frowned. "From what I heard, well, from Jack: Cameron was a bit angry…"

He was interrupted by Cameron bursting through the infirmary door. Alex marvelled at the fact that he somehow new he had woken up. It was either a sixth sense or the gossip tree. Either way it was pretty incredible.

Then Alex looked at his face. He shrank back into his bed. He wished he could run away but he didn't think that his ribs would let him.

"Why weren't you covering her?" Cameron almost shouted. Jack jumped, turned around, and stared.

"Whatever excuse you have, it's not going to be good enough. You convinced us you were good enough to be on SG1, and then, ON YOUR FIRST TIME OUT, you mess up. Sam could have been killed! She might still die!"

Jack winced, visibly. He spoke to Cameron very quietly. "Leave Mitchell. Now"

Cameron was ejected from the infirmary by a furious looking Dr Frasier. Jack turned back to Sam and Daniel and Teal'c went over to her. Alex was left with a feeling of guilt and dread, as a physical feeling in his chest. He turned over and tried not to cry.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex was sitting with Sam when she opened her eyes. He smiled at her. "Hey, Sam."

She glared at him accusingly. "Oh it's you. The person who killed me."

Alex frowned. "What?"

Sam smiled innocently at him. "You heard. You killed me."

She took off the jacket she was wearing and Alex could see blood seeping through her top. He looked uncertainly up to her face, except it wasn't her face any more, it was horribly deformed; a nightmare face of skin and bones and blood. Alex could hardly stop himself from screaming.

"You killed me!" yelled Sam.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex sat bolt upright in bed, sweat pouring down his face, gasping for breath. It had been two weeks since they went to that stupid planet and Sam was still unconscious.

Dr Frasier didn't understand why she wasn't waking up. The four lab rats didn't know what she had been hit with. No one could help. And Alex's conscience was still making him guilty. He hadn't had a proper night's sleep in two weeks. He wasn't hungry. He felt like crap.

Cameron still wasn't talking to him. Alex had a sneaky suspicion that he felt bad about his outburst but there was no way to tell. Daniel and Teal'c were as friendly as they had been before. And Jack… Jack hadn't seen him, let alone talked to him.

Alex was beginning to think that maybe Janet was right and there was something going on between them. He got out of bed. It was useless trying to sleep anyway.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Further down the corridor, Jack rolled over again. Man, sleep was hard coming. He kept thinking. Mainly about Carter… He shook his head. He should snap out of it. It wouldn't do to be having those sort of thoughts about his 2IC.

He turned his mind to other things. Like Alex… he'd been avoiding him. He admitted it. Jack had never been too good with the emotional side of things and comforting people had never been his strong point. That had been Carter and Daniel's thing. He guessed it was because Carter was a woman. He had no idea about Daniel.

Jack knew that if he talked to Alex he would only make things worse. So he avoided contact altogether. That was best, right?

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex read through his report on a piece of machinery bought back by SG6 from a desert planet. Then he looked at one of Sam's reports on a similar thing. He sighed. His looked nowhere near clever enough. Shucks, taking over Sam's job was hard. Very hard. But talking to or even going near Sam herself was harder.

OK, she wouldn't be able to hear him, but still. It could be comforting.

Alex sighed again. Nuts. He went to go and find Janet.

When he found her she was sitting at her desk in her office, with her hand over her head, groaning loudly. Alex frowned, concerned.

"You ok, doc?"

She looked up quickly and smiled. "Yea. Just… thinking about Sam."

Alex smiled encouragingly. "Yeah I know the feeling."

"She should be waking up. She's not in a coma. She's just asleep. It's annoying. And I really wanna ask her about her and Jack." She added cheekily.

Alex glanced at his shoes. It was a nervous twitch thing, Janet realised. He always did it when he had done or was about to do something he found embarrassing. She waited for it. Alex looked up again.

"Would it help if…SG1 went back to the planet and got the weapon? We're sure that's what it is right?"

Frasier nodded. It would help. A lot. But she wasn't telling Alex that. It would only make him more determined to go back to that damn planet. And get himself killed most likely. She wondered whether he was trying to atone. Alex grinned.

"OK, I'll go and ask General Hammond…"

He started walking off but… "Janet!"

He turned around. Hey, that had sounded like… "Sam!" Janet yelled, making all her nurses jump.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

That one was a bit long but I hope you enjoyed reading it….

Please review and tell me if you would like another Alex Rider/Stargate SG1 adventure, because I have loads of ideas zipping around in my head! Thankyou for reading.


	9. Are we growing up? or are we going down?

Heehee. Yay. It's raining! No hayfever. But I still can't get outside. Oh, well, it's not all bad I can carry on with the fanfic.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sgsg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1_

Sam blinked at all the people surrounding her. Alex on one side and Jack on the other. And a truckload of nurses all around them. She had never felt so… pampered. Jack smiled at her, his special, "Sam" smile. She smiled back, wondering what had happened. She had only been unconscious a few hours right?

Alex was smiling feebly at her looking, well… repentant was the word. Oh right. He hadn't been covering her… he'd been hit by something…. Alex opened his mouth.

"I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry I wasn't covering you. Cameron and Jack are really mad at me, and I hope you won't be, but if you are, I understand."

His dark blue eyes met hers, and whether or not she had forgiven him before, she forgave him completely then.

Jack suddenly jumped in.

"Wait… did you say Cameron AND Jack?

Alex nodded, confused.

"I wasn't mad at you! I just… I'm not good at comforting people so I thought it would be better if I just left you."

Alex at him, completely bemused. "You avoided me for two weeks!"

Sam sat up, shocked. "I've been unconscious for two weeks!"

Alex muttered a quiet, "crap", to himself before he and Jack were ushered out of the room by a nervous Janet Frasier.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sgsg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1_

Alex sat with Jack in the commissary. Eating cake. Well, Jack was. The sight of the triple chocolate and fudge sponge ARMY ISSUE had made Alex feel physically sick.

Jack had finished his cake, like his fingers and said, "So… do Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell know about Sa… Carter waking up?"

Alex smiled to himself about his little glitch. "Yeah, the doc sent them a note or something…"

They sat in awkward silence until Janet walked through the door and saw them staring at each other, not saying anything. She fought back the urge to laugh. They were so alike. But she merely said, "You can go and see her now boys."

They both shot out of their seats and practically ran to the infirmary. They didn't even register the "boys". Janet shook her head. Crazy.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sgsg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1_

Sam was sick. Literally. One week after she'd been pronounced fit for duty. But she was sick. She was sick and she was sick of it. Sam sighed. She knew she was sick because she kept making stupid jokes.

For the past four days she'd been sick every day at 6am and 6pm respectively. And she was sure sickness didn't have a timetable. She groaned and went to bed. At least she didn't need to use the alarm clock any more.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sgsg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1_

Jack was sitting eating breakfast with Daniel and Alex. He had a problem. His 2IC was sick. Literally. And it bothered him. Because he knew when women were sick in the mornings it usually meant only one thing. He looked up at Daniel and Alex.

"So guys… d'ya think Carter's pregnant?" he asked as casually as he could.

Alex spat out his mouthful of coffee straight into Jack's fruitloops. Jack dropped his spoon distastefully. "Thanks Alex."

"Sorry sir. But what you just said…"

Jack interrupted, "Oh, look! There she is now!"

He waved her over. Daniel and Alex looked at each other in horror. Surely he wasn't going to ask her here… Daniel got up and practically ran from the commissary. Sam came up and sat down, puzzled.

"Where'd Daniel go?"

Alex hurriedly said, "Bathroom." Then he muttered under his breath, "Coward."

Sam frowned, "Sorry?"

Alex jumped, "Um, nothing."

Jack raised an eyebrow. Play it cool Jack, play it cool. "So… Carter. You sleep well?"

Alex resisted the urge to flee. Instead he kicked Jack under the table. He wondered whether that could get him court marshalled. Sam raised her eyebrows. Something was going on.

"Not really sir. I was sick again.

Jack smiled sympathetically, his heart pounding. Oh but he was a good actor. "Aw, is it a womanly thing?"

Alex kicked him properly this time. He no longer cared about the court marshall. Jack jumped, but kept the smile on his face.

Sam frowned. "I don't see who the flu is a womanly thing, sir."

Jack kept the smile: this was it…"No, I meant when… you know…when women are pregnant…"

Sam spat out her coffee straight into Jack's fruitloops. Alex nearly fell off the table laughing. She wasn't pregnant then. He hadn't really thought so all along. Honestly.

Sam regained her self control. "How… how could that happen sir?"

Jack frowned, confused, but Alex couldn't resist any more. "Well, Sam, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

She shot him a look so full of "I'm-so-going-to-kill-you-later" that Alex gulped down his coffee just to avoid looking at her.

"Sir, that's absurd…" Then she paused, saying, "Why would you even think that?"

Alex grinned. Once she got over the killing spree Sam was gonna laugh so much about this. For now though, the killing spree looked imminent.

Sam got up, walked with dignity to another table, came back for her plate and fainted. Jack looked bemusedly at Alex. He looked confused. Alex's face mirrored his. Jack opened his mouth. "What the hell just happened?"

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sgsg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1_

I realise that this chapter is pointless and cheesy but I had it buzzing round in my head for ages, so I just HAD to get it onto paper, Microsoft word etc. Again, thankyou for reading and please review.


	10. Isn't it messed up?

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed ( I put that because I had to put something lol)

Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg 

Sam was back in the infirmary. Unconscious. Alex kept having de ja vu. Jack looked at him.

"Is it my fault? Do you think I gave her such a shock that she just… shut down?"

Alex grinned, "Nah, I don't think so. Did you honestly think she was pregnant?"

Jack looked uncomfortable. "I don't know… I guess not, because if I had honestly thought that, I wouldn't have asked her. I'd have been too scared of finding out."

Jack stopped, surprised at himself. He NEVER told anyone how he felt. And here he was, talking to a 14 year old kid. A voice in his head whispered _he reminds you of Charlie… _he shut it up, quickly.

Alex nodded understandingly. "Do you love her?"

Jack stared at him, taken aback by the directness of his question. He opened his mouth to answer, when Janet came over. "What have you done to her now?"

Alex opened his mouth to answer but Jack shot him a warning look. He knew Janet and her magnificent array of amazingly sharp needles far better than he did. Janet shook her head.

"She's out cold. Just like before, she should be waking up. She's just… asleep.

Jack and Alex jumped as a monitor beside Sam's bed started beeping at an alarming. Once again, Jack and Alex were ushered from the room by an extremely worried Dr Frasier.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Cameron prepared to face Alex for the first time in two weeks. He'd been out of line before, and he knew it. It wasn't the poor kids fault that he'd been hit by something.

And he certainly hadn't deserved Cameron's little hissy fit. Cameron got up from his desk and got ready to go and apologise. He didn't like it but he guessed it had to be done.

Just then the rest of SG1 came trooping through the door. Alex looked upset. Jack looked worried. Daniel looked concerned. And Teal'c looked… like he always did. Blank. But quite worried. Ok, now Cameron was concerned.

"What's up? And where's Sam?"

Alex looked at Cameron. He looked like he might cry. Daniel spoke, "Er, Sam's been taken into isolation. The thing she's been hit by is basically eating her from the inside. I didn't get the whole story but that's the general idea. She could die."

Cameron gained an extremely shocked look. Jack grimaced. "Geez, Daniel, could you be any more direct?"

Cameron felt extremely uncomfortable. But he'd decided to apologise and he was gonna do it. "Alex?"

Alex looked at him, wondering if he was in for more yelling.

"I'm sorry for blaming you. And yelling at you. And blanking you. I realise now that it wasn't your fault. Actually I realised before, but I had to blame someone. I'm sorry. I hope we can start again."

He put his hand out. After a few moments Alex shook it. Cameron smiled. Then he frowned.

"What did you say about Sam?"

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

SG1, minus Sam, sat in the briefing room. Jack and Daniel were playing with pens. Cameron was fiddling with his hair. Teal'c was sitting perfectly still. And Alex was reading the mission brief for his second mission: "Get help from the Asguard/whoever the hell can help us".

General Hammond walked in and they all stood up. Then, behind, came Vala De Moran, one of the people they had rescued. She had been in hospital.

Daniel resisted the urge to run a mile from her. Alex took her in as General Hammond told them to sit down. She was average height, had dark, long hair and she looked quite confident. And she was looking at him in a way she wished he wouldn't.

General Hammond spoke. "Alright people. We have a slight situation here. Colonel Carter has been infected by whatever the hell it was she was shot with. As of yet, we are not sure what it is. Doctor, would you care to explain more?"

Janet nodded from the door. "Sam is basically being eaten alive by this thing. I believe they are a type of virus that are slowly infecting each and every cell in her body, forcing them to mutate and stop duplicating. In short, Sam is likely to be dead within two weeks, or possibly less than that."

A stunned silence was shared by all in the room. It was broken by Jack choking out the words, "Worse case scenario?"

Janet frowned, trying to stop herself from crying. "The worse case scenario is five days."

Alex had never felt so bad in his entire life. All the guilt came flooding back in one breathless second. It was his fault. He had been cocky enough to suggest a rescue. He had been careless and set off the alarm. He hadn't recovered quickly enough from whatever he'd been hit by. And, most stupid of all, he hadn't been covering Sam and had let her get hit. He felt like curling up in a ball and dying. But he didn't.

"I think we should go back to that planet." He heard his voice say.

"Find the weapon. Maybe it could help. We could find out how it works, and from that, make a cure?"

Everyone around the table stared at him. Alex stared defiantly back. Then he spoke again.

"And even if this mission isn't authorised, I'm going anyway. It was mostly my fault. I owe it to Sam to at least try and help her."

Again, he wondered about court marshal.

He stood up. Slowly, Jack stood up too. "I'm with ya, buddy."

Then Teal'c. "As am I."

Daniel and Cameron stood up at the same time. "Let's do it!"

Alex grinned at his new found friends. They were gonna find it. They were gonna make Sam better. Or he'd die trying.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex stood in the gateroom, waiting to go. SG1, SG5 and SG13 were all going.

Jack stood up on the ramp after the gate opened. "Ok, the basic plan is to go there, trash the place, find that damned weapon, rescue any more slaves, and get back here in one place."

Cameron smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Alex nodded, determined. Then he jammed his cap firmly on his head, gripped his side arm and walked through the gate.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Personally I thought that was a bit too cheesy with the "or die trying" bit. What did you think? Thankyou for reading and please review. 


	11. We only do it for the scars and stories

Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep doing it, it's a good thing!

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex blinked as he went from the dim lights in the SGC to full blown sunshine. Once again, there seemed to be no one guarding the gate. Jack frowned and Alex could tell what he was thinking. Ambush. Trap. Whatever. It was too simple. The Gau'uld were way too smart for that.

Jack started to talk, "Ok, I want…"

Jack was cut off by gunfire somewhere to the left of him. In less than 30 seconds they were in a full-blown fire fight. Jack was yelling at everyone but no one could hear what he was saying. All Alex heard was, "Someone… go… complex!"

He looked at Cameron who had also heard it. He nodded. Alex nodded back, then got up and ran, Cameron following him. Jack gave a groan. "Not you! Oh, forget it!"

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex's heart had never beaten so fast before. He could see the complex, just down a hill, beyond some trees. But the two guards who were chasing him were getting within shooting distance. And he appeared to have lost Cameron. Come on Rider! He told himself. Just keep running!

Suddenly Cameron burst out of the trees next to him, with his zat out and his cap askew. Alex looked round for the guards. They were gone. He looked around, puzzled. Cameron had slowed and stopped. Alex did the same.

Cameron looked extremely confused. "What the…" Just then he was thrown off his feet and hurtled across the grass. He hit his head on a tree. Alex was startled so that he tripped on a tree root and fell over. This was what saved his life.

He saw a bolt of light get to a point above his head and then go back to where it had come from, somewhere in the trees to the left of him.

Alex lay in shock on the floor for a few seconds, trying to understand what had just happened.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Jack was having problems. Stay on this damned planet and die, or go home and leave two men behind. Well. One man. One damn mature boy. Ok, so it wasn't the actual decision he was having problems with. He came quickly to a good decision. "Ok, everyone back through the gate, I'm going to go and find Mitchell and Alex."

He got up and ran off, leaving the other two teams and Teal'c to cover him. Something strange happened to Teal'c. It almost sounded like he sighed. Then he got up and followed Jack.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex and Cameron were up and running again. They burst through the trees surrounding the complex and stopped.

Alex glanced at Cameron. "You think anyone's in there?"

Cameron stared into the building. It was almost pitch black. He shrugged. "Only one way to find out…"

He straightened his cap and walked into the building. Alex followed closely.

As their eyes got used to the gloom, it was obvious something had happened since they had last been there. Tables were overturned. Rubbish was everywhere. Devices lay fizzing and sparking on the floor and the lights wouldn't work. Cameron raised his eyebrows. He tried to copy the O'Neill eyebrows. But he couldn't quite pull it off.

Alex moved on, and paused at a door with some weird symbols on it. He pointed. "Hey, Mitchell, what do you think that says?"

Cameron glanced at it. "I dunno. Men's room?"

Alex gave him a sarcastic smile. Definitely up to O'Neill standard. Then he impersonated Cameron. "Well, there's only one way to find out…"

With a grand flourish, he opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the smell. It was horrible, a mixture of blood and something else he couldn't identify. If fear was a smell, that would be it. Then, as his eyes became accustomed to the even darker gloom, he noticed two golden orbs, floating.

He took a step into the room. A loud growl came from the corner. It then turned into a roar, loud enough to make the building shake.

Alex slammed the door shut as he realised two things. One that the golden orbs he had seen had been eyes. And two, the "something else" he had smelled had been the same smell that had occurred just after he had been shot at by that strange weapon.

Cameron looked at him, both scared and curious. "Ok, so what the hell was that?"

He was answered by another loud roar and the sound of something throwing itself at the door, which Alex had inadvertently locked on shutting it. Cameron frowned. "On second thoughts, let's not stick around to find out."

A hand with what could only be described as claws on the end of it burst through the door. Cameron yelped and ran. Alex ran after him.

Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg 

Jack stopped as he heard a cry. A twig snapped behind him and he held up his P90. Teal'c emerged from the bushes. Jack sighed.

"Can't you just shout first?"

Teal'c tilted his head to one side. Then he raised an eyebrow.

Alex and Cameron practically flew out of the building. Cameron's hat was completely backwards now. Alex's hair was all over the place. He yelled to Jack and Teal'c, "Don't just stand there, run! … sir…"

Jack raised his eyebrows just as a huge explosion came from the building.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex and Cameron caught up with Jack and Teal'c , ran past a disorientated army of Jaffa and dived through the gate. Once again, Alex let the cold, hard floor of the gate room knock him out.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it took so long, people kept talking to me over msn!

Thankyou for reading and please review!


	12. Not the fame

Second chapter in ten minutes. YAY. Thankyou for the reviews.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex opened his eyes and groaned. AS he become aware of his surroundings, he saw Jack in a hospital bed to the right of him, unconscious. He could hear loads of noise to the left of him, and there were curtains pulled across the whole width of the room. He guessed either Sam or Cameron was in there. Teal'c seemed to have the resilience of an ox.

Cameron and Daniel peeked round the door and crept in before Janet could see. Daniel smiled at him. "I brought you some food." He held it out but Alex's stomach turned and he declined. He nodded at the curtain. "Who's in there?"

Cameron frowned. "We don't know: the curtain hasn't been pulled back at all."

Daniel added, "We haven't seen Sam yet though, so I think it's her."

Jack groaned and sat up. "What time is it and why am I in isolation?"

Janet entered the room. Alex wondered what the point of putting them in isolation was if people came into the room.

"You're up sir! And Alex. Why didn't you call me?"

Alex ignored the question and asked one of his own. "Can we see Sam?"

Janet looked grim. "It would be best if you didn't."

Jack frowned slightly. "Why not?"

She squirmed. "She… you might… she's changed slightly…"

Just then Daniel peeked round the curtain and froze, he looked at Jack in horror. Then, he slowly drew back the curtain. Sam was lying on a bed in the middle of the room, unconscious. Alex bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out. Because she looked exactly like she had in his nightmare.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Do you think that was creepy? Thankyou for reading and please review :)


	13. Seeing you cry

Sorry about the long delay. I went on holiday and then as soon as I came back we had a load of exams. Which I hadn't revised for. But they're done now (yay) and I can get back to my fanfic!

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex could hear Janet whispering. He could see the book he was reading. But he wasn't taking it in. Try as he might, he could not get the image of Sam's deformed face out of his mind.

Jack had been discharged from isolation, but was under strict orders not to do any work. Including paper work, which he was very happy about. Alex was still in isolation because of the beam he had almost been hit by. He had had a fierce argument with Janet over it but she had been firm. He wasn't getting out until she was sure that he didn't have whatever Sam had.

Alex was indignant. He hadn't been unconscious in a hospital bed for nearly two weeks like Sam had. He could be out there, helping to find a cure. Time was running out for Sam. And he was pretty sure that somehow, the complex, the weapon and the creature with the glowing red eyes were all linked. Besides, he hated sitting on his ass all day.

Alex slammed his book shut, rolled out of bed and looked at his watch. Three am. He pulled back the curtain that cut off his view from Sam. He braced himself for a shock as he saw her face, but it didn't come. She looked oddly peaceful, lying on her bed. He glanced up at the observation box and was surprised to see Jack standing there with a mixture if emotions playing across his face.

Alex pulled the curtain back. Jack never let his emotions show. He didn't wanna intrude. He had recognised a lot of the emotions on his face. Pain, sadness, hope…. Love.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Too short? Tell me what you think! Hit the review button:P Thanks for reading and please review.


	14. It's the best way, we survive

Waw. First we had exams and now we have a long homework project. In every subject. Teachers like to torture us don't they?

Ah well… back to the fanfic. (that I WILL finish, eventually)

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex was looking at Sam again. He had no idea what time it was. He didn't care. Time had begun to blend into itself for him. Wait… what was he saying? Of course he cared…. Sam was running out of time, and he had to know how long she had left. He glanced at his watch. 5:00 PM. What had Janet said at that briefing that had been only a few days ago, but seemed like a lifetime?

"The worst case scenario is four days."

That had been three days ago. Tomorrow was deadline day. Alex stared at Sam. What else had Janet said?

"… Infecting the cells… mutating… stop duplicating…"

Alex's eyes widened. No way… he was insane… it would never work… "Cancer…" he whispered. He frantically pressed the emergency call button on his bed.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

"Unscheduled offworld activation. This is not a drill. Unscheduled offworld…"

The klaxon sounded throughout the base. Jack, Cameron, Daniel and Teal'c hurried to the control room. Hammond glanced at them as they walked in. Walter Harriman shouted, "We're receiving SG1's IDC code?"

Daniel groaned. Jack muttered, "Not again…"

Hammond gave the command to open the iris. They waited. And waited. After about ten minutes Hammond was about to shut the gate down. Then a small huddled figure scurried through the gate, it yelled and screamed at them, gesturing at the gate. Jack raised his eyebrows. "I think it wants us to shut the gate down, sir."

The gate shut down. The creature looked up at SG1 and Hammond. Its eyes glowed red. Then it collapsed on the floor in a heap.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex was impatient. He was practically on the verge of screaming. He was jumping up and down in his frustration. He knew how to cure Sam. Or, ok, he had a slight inkling. He gritted his teeth and punched the wall. That calmed him down slightly.

Then a curtain to the right of him was drawn back, and in the cubicle that Jack had been in was a small creature. It was scrawny, but humanoid. It had a small mop of greasy, brown hair. Alex was reminded of Gollum from the "Lord of the Rings" movies. Then it opened its eyes and looked at him. They were red. Alex yelled.

Janet Frasier bustled into his room. "You pressed the emergency button. Do you mind telling me why?"

Alex vented his frustration on her. "I really should complain about the wonderful service in this lovely military hospital base where I am a PRISONER. If I'd been dying you wouldn't have got here in time. I could have been choking on the floor…"

Janet raised an eyebrow. Alex marvelled at how cartoon like she could get it. "Are you done?"

"Well, I did have more, but I feel better now."

"Right. Then maybe you would like to answer my question."

"Cancer." Alex said.

Janet raised her eyebrow again. "What?"

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex was amazed at how quickly he had been let out once he had stopped being cryptic. Now he was sitting in the briefing room, with SG1 (minus Sam of course), General Hammond and Doctor Frasier staring at him. It was unnerving.

He cleared his throat. And began. "I know how to cure Sam." He started.

Frasier interrupted "He THINKS he knows."

Alex glared at her.

"I remembered that Dr Frasier had said there was a "virus" infecting her cells, forcing them to stop reproducing. Do I thought about what the opposite to that was. Then I thought about cancer. Cancer makes cells reproduce too much or something. But surely, if we gave it to Sam, it would repair the damage. And then, when all San's cells are acting normally again, we could take the cancer out the way we put it in."

There was a stunned silence. Janet refrained from saying "You see? It's crazy!"

"Are you suggesting that we give Carter cancer?" Jack exclaimed.

Alex nodded.

General Hammond spoke. "How would we get the cancer in and out Alex?"

Alex looked at his shoes. "I haven't actually thought of that yet." He mumbled.

Cameron added his contribution. "Don't transporting devices do that sort of thing? Lock on to specific cells and move them?"

Alex gave him a grateful and relieved look.

Janet sighed. "It just might work, sir".

Hammond nodded. "Thankyou doctor. Now I suggest you find yourself some cancerous cells, right away."

Janet nodded and left the room. SG1 looked at Hammond. He sighed.

"Dammit Jack, I swear you'll kill me."

Jack gave an indignant cry. "What did I do!"

Hammond chuckled. "Brought me out of retirement. Anyway, about this creature that we now have in isolation…"

Alex cut him off. "I have a theory about that too, sir. A little far fetched, I'll admit but… I think he's a human. I think he has the same thing that Sam has. And I also think that that complex was put there for a specific reason. I think that it may be a testing facility, and that weapon is what's being tested. It turns people into monsters just by shooting them. You may think me crazy to say this, but I think it's some kind of mind control. Think about it: You shoot someone with the weapon and they're completely fine. Asleep maybe. But when they wake up, they walk around, giving the "disease" to other people. Pretty soon the whole damn planet has it. They go insane with pain and start doing things that they otherwise wouldn't. They would gladly kill someone. So, all the Goa'uld have to do is round them up and set them on any planet they want. I think that was the general idea. But it's not perfect yet. For a start, I don't think that it's contagious. And I don't think it's supposed to knock you out for two weeks."

"The slaves we rescued were for testing on. I don't think they were specifically chosen, just unlucky enough to walk through that gate. And the monster with the glowing eyes that Mitchell and I saw, is our little friend is isolation. The symbol on he door was on a piece of paper in Daniel's lab. He had written the translation next to it and it was something like "lab 101"."

SG1 and General Hammond looked at Alex incredulously. Alex looked at his shoes, this time out of embarrassment. In the slow was that only Jack O'Neill could say something, Jack said, "I like this kid."

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Yeah, I know… it's so far fetched. What did you think? Thankyou for reading and please review, if only so I know that someone is reading! Ta again.


	15. Epilouge

Hopefully… this is going to be the last chapter! I finished it! Yay. I knew I would.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Alex sat in the back of the taxi, contemplating the last six weeks. Or, more importantly, the last four days. His hunch had worked. They had given Sam cancer and she had gone back to normal. A little bewildered, but normal. Unfortunately, the person that had come through the Stargate was too far-gone to be saved. He died the day after they had stormed the complex.

Storming the complex had been done in the true American fashion. Go in there with all guns blazing. They had destroyed all the weapons they could find except for one sample which they brought back for Frasier.

It turned out that the whole thing was one of Ba'al's ideas. That wasn't really a surprise. After all, what wasn't?

Two days ago, they had sat down to discuss the little man (it was sad how they had never learnt his name) had got through the Stargate with SG1's IDC. In the end, they assumed that Sam had dropped the GDO when she had been shot, and the man had found it.

Alex wondered how true his little dissection of the scheme had been. They hadn't really bothered to ask.

He was sure of one thing. He'd done more damage than good on his first mission, and maybe pen pushing was the best job for him. Anyway, he was definitely resigning his post on SG1.

The taxi stopped. Alex got out and paid. He stopped and stared at the building he was about to enter. Then he climbed up the steps of the hospital and went in.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Sam looked happier than he'd expected. She smiled as he walked in. "Hey. Pull up a chair."

Alex gave her the flowers. "How are you?"

Sam sighed. "Better, thanks. I must be the most well person with cancer ever!"

Alex smiled at his shoes. Sam looked at him expectantly. He opened his mouth, made an "ahh" sound and shut it again.

"How did storming the complex go?" Sam asked him.

Alex grinned, enthused. "It was really cool. We set off bombs all over the place. You know, grenades, C4, the whole lot."

He turned his gaze back to his shoes. "Sam, I'm really sorry about the whole thing. I haven't exactly been the most helpful person ever."

Sam grinned at him. "You didn't do anything wrong! Stop beating yourself up about it. Hey, if it wasn't for you dreaming up the whole cancer theory, I would probably be dead."

"No, no. I'm sure Doctor Frasier would have thought of something…"

"But she didn't, you did. Alex, you really didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry it had to happen on your first time out, but please, stay with SG1. You're part of the team now."

Alex stared at her. "How did you know I was thinking about leaving?"

Sam grinned. "I have inside sources."

Right on cue, Daniel, Jack Teal'c and Cameron walked in. Jack pointed at Alex accusingly.

"You took a taxi! Why weren't we invited! We had to take a limo…"

Sam's eyes widened. "A what!"

"You are being discharged today, right? Otherwise we'll have to take it back, which would be kinda embarrassing." Daniel smiled nervously.

Cameron added his piece, direct as always. "And, we already paid."

Alex grinned, and handed Sam her coat. She took it and said "You will stay right? In SG1?"

He nodded and smiled. "I guess so."

Grinning, SG1 walked out of the hospital, and got into the car.

_Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg_

Short ending there! Did you like it and do you think I should do another Stargate story with Alex Rider in it? Thankyou for reading and please review!


End file.
